Medio minuto y un disparo
by Raxe
Summary: Magnus es un curandero, que terminó siendo un mal guardián y está muy probablemente enamorado de Alex Fierro.


**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. Yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación.**

 **.**

 **Notas: la idea principal del OS es ser un experimento (?) o ejercicio de escritura, así que la "historia" no está _muy_ cabeceada, confío en no haber dejado huecos, pero ya saben, si ven alguno me avisan.**

 **.**

 **Medio minuto y un disparo**

 **Vista**

Magnus nunca ha sido fan de ver a escondidas, pero nadie puede culparlo por querer observar a Alex cuando _él_ no sabe que lo está mirando.

Es una escena bastante sencilla. Alex está bajo el marco de la ventana que da al balcón del estudio. La luz solar le golpea directamente y hace que su cabello verde brille dos tonalidades más claras que las que ve normalmente gracias a los candelabros del palacio. Tiene la corona puesta. Magnus prefiere obviarla. Parece cómodo en sus ropas de príncipe.

Magnus desearía poder sentirse así. No deja de lamentar que su atuendo de guardián le queda demasiado grande. Sigue queriendo volver a usar sus antiguas ropas de curandero de la corte de Frey. Suaves, sencillas, definitivamente sin metal u ornamentos.

 **Oído**

Hace una mueca cuando cierra la puerta y se oye un el _clic_ del mango volviendo a su posición original.

Genial. Descubierto _in fraganti_.

Alcanza a oír el sonido de sorpresa que hace Alex al saltar sobre su sitio. Se gira con los ojos silbando hostilidad.

—Su Alteza—dice Magnus.

Le encanta la expresión de Alex cuando lo reconoce.

—Magnus.

No sabe cuándo ha iniciado, pero desde algún tiempo nota eso: que su voz es más suave cuando está con Magnus. Y podría ser un método de autodefensa, como algunos gatos que te miman hasta que les tienes cariño, les haces caso, y que al mínimo cambio te rasguñan, pero le gusta creer que no. Que con Magnus no.

Porque Magnus jamás podría devolverle el golpe.

 **Gusto**

—No creí que volverías tan pronto—dice Alex.

Él tampoco creyó que regresaría tan pronto a la corte de Loki.

—Consiguieron otro curandero. Y no soy buen guardián, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí-. Las palabras le saben a hierro. Aún no consigue llegar al nivel requerido para ser bueno. O quizá sí lo ha hecho, pero para ser el protector de la realeza no es suficiente.

No sabe qué pensaba Frey cuando lo eligió.

—Eso lo sé de primera mano-. Se burla Alex.

—Ja.

¿Es sólo él o el aire es amargo? ha sentido eso antes, en algún lugar...

—Samirah ha enviado una carta—dice Alex, apuntando a un sobre sobre su escritorio. -Deberías leerla. Menciona la corte de Frey.

 **Tacto**

—¿Ha encontrado a Amir?-pregunta. Samirah había salido hace una semana en busca de su prometido. Había dicho que no volvería hasta tenerlo con ella otra vez.

—¿Tú qué crees? No puedes secuestrar al novio de una valquiria y esperar no ser encontrado en menos de un mes.

El sobre de la carta es áspero y grumoso, está teñido de una leve sombra amarilla, probablemente por el viaje.

En resumen, Samirah tuvo que viajar hasta la linde del Palacio del Sol, territorio de la corte de Frey. Ella dice que quienes se habían llevado a Amir son ex miembros de la (ahora) corte de Loki, del tiempo en que las demás cortes aún no habían quitado al rey Loki de su trono y cedido el mandato a los príncipes y princesas, siempre vigilados y protegidos por guardianes designados.

 _Siguen en desacuerdo con la nueva modalidad de gobierno y exigen la liberación de Loki. Están atacando a todos los cortesanos actuales e intentan que las demás cortes desconfíen. Amir no es la primera víctima y no será la última._

Magnus lleva su mano a Jack -más conocida como la Espada del Verano- sólo para asegurarse de que la lisa empuñadura sigue ahí.

La carta le hace recordar el mal presentimiento que tiene desde hace tiempo. Le hace pensar que el ambiente es más palpable desde hace dos minutos. Pero no hay tensión, Alex no está enojado. _.. enojada,_ él tampoco.

 **Olfato**

—Eh, quita esa cara de preocupación—dice Alex, pero Magnus no lo escucha.

De pronto, sus sentidos y mente están trabajando al máximo.

¿Quién será el siguiente objetivo? ahora saben quiénes son y qué quieren los incidentes no van a detenerse. El próximo podría ser cualquiera, podría ser Alex, Samirah otra vez, algún simpatizante con el descenso de Loki...

—Magnus.

Vuelve a la realidad de golpe.

Alex está frente a él, junto al escritorio. Se ha quitado la corona en algún momento. Le arrebata la carta y Magnus odia que ahora probablemente sus manos huelan a papel y malas noticias. Tiene el impulso de sacar a Alex de ahí, del castillo, de la ciudad si es necesario. Lejos de toda la gente que se empeña en no aceptarla, en cuestionar sus decisiones y en atacarla.

—Magnus.

Bien, ahora sí parece molesta. Tiempo récord. Incluso ha hecho desaparecer la sonrisa burlona que siempre carga en la esquina de la boca.

—No dice cuándo volverá.

Alex sigue mirándole molesta.

—Y... eh-

Está por rendirse y preguntar qué le pasa cuando Alex levanta la mano y clava un dedo entre el espacio que hay entre la armadura ligera de cuero y el cuello. El olor de la sangre y el ungüento inunda su nariz de inmediato .

—No soy un buen guardián—dice.

Siempre termina herido, nunca logra evitar el peligro.

—Ibas como curandero, no como guardián. No debiste involucrarte.

Alex siempre reacciona así, como si le gustara pero le molestara la idea de él defendiendo, atacando, luchando en general. A Magnus le gusta pensar que es preocupación.

De pronto, su sentido del olfato, fino por los entrenamientos y los años de reconocer las plantas medicinales por su aroma, huele la fragancia del veneno proveniente del balcón.

Abraza a Alex contra su cuerpo y gira. Alcanza a captar el perfume de su piel y cabello -mezclado con el olor metálico de la corona que había estado ahí-.

—¡Mag...!

Lo siguiente es una flecha clavándose en su espalda.

 **5**

Cuando despierta, Alex le saluda con un _eres un idiota_ y muchos retos sobre su _complejo de héroe trágico_ , le da una charla que se puede reducir a _un buen guardián no salva sólo a su protegida, también se salva a sí mismo_. Y luego Alex lo está besando.

La vista de Magnus está borrosa, pero alcanza a distinguir el cabello verde y la tez bronceada. Probablemente no puede enfocar correctamente porque está sedado para mitigar el dolor, pero eso no le impide alzar la mano y atraer a Alex por el cuello, donde la piel es de terciopelo. No sabe si es él o ella... bah, no le importa. Sus labios son suaves contra los resecos de Magnus y desearía que no se alejaran nunca. Pero lo hacen.

Puede que Magnus dejara salir un pequeño quejido inconformista.

Le pregunta qué pasó con el arquero y Alex le responder que escapó. Estaba sólo, probablemente no contaba con Magnus ahí. También le dice que va a hablar con el parlamento sobre los detractores y que ahora que saben quiénes son pueden localizarlos con mayor facilidad... y Magnus realmente no está escuchando. De hecho sólo espera a que termine de hablar antes de llevarle otra vez a su boca **.**

 **..**

 **Fin.**

 **El ejercicio consiste, como habrán deducido, en escribir un OS y dividirlo en seis partes, las primeras cinco deben enfocarse cada una en un sentido y la sexta debe reunirlos todos, todo con el fin de comenzar a reducir la predominancia de uno sobre los otros. Sinceramente, lo cree sobre la marcha. No sé si existía ya o no; es una idea bastante básica y general, así que cualquier persona pudo haberlo creado. Por mí parte invito a todos los interesados a hacerlo.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta acá!**

 **PD: Beatrice/FierroChase/MaLex es amor y vida.**


End file.
